IGGY!
by ErnaSuperCute
Summary: Alfred sedang menunggu Arthur namun arthur tak kunjung datang. Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur? ... judulnya saja sudah absurd. gimana ceritanya? ... maklumlah inikan pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic yang bukan bergenre humor
1. Chapter 1

**A/n : ini fic udah ada sendiri di otak gue. langsung baca aja ya... ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic yang bukan bergenre humor. semoga dapat berjalan lancar.. Amiiinn**

**Summary : Alfred sedang menunggu Arthur namun arthur tak kunjung datang. Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur?**

**Disclaimer © HidekazHimaruya. sedangkan fic ini bikinan otak nista gue.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

**Warning : silakan cari tau sendiri**

**.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.**

* * *

><p>pada suatu hari di pojok taman. ada seorang pria yang menanti kekasihnya datang. pria itu bernama Alfred F. Jones. dia menanti kekasihnya yang bernama Arthur Kirkland.<p>

"dimana my Baby Arthrie?" ucap sang pemuda itu sambil terus menunggu kekasihnya datang.

dengan berbekalkan Hamburger Super Size. dia menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang.

XOXOXOX

tiba-tiba Handphonenya berdering lagu kebangsaan Amerika (gue gak tau lagunya kayak apa) dilayar tertera nama Arthur Kirkland. namun saat diangkat suaranya bukan suara orang yang di tunggunya.

"Halo ini siapanya?" tanya alfred karna suaranya bukan suara Arthur.

"Saya suster Rumah sakit. saya ingin mengabarkan bahwa saudara yang bernama Arthur tadi mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dirawat disini." jelas sang suster.

Alfred tampak syok dan handphone yang ada ditangannya pun jatuh ke tanah berumput disana.

XOXOXOX

"seorang laki-laki tertabrak saat menyeberangi jalan... lelaki itu berciri-ciri memiliki rambut pirang berantakkan, bermata hijau emerald, dan beralis tebal... bagi keluarga dari pemuda itu harap segera kerumah sakit (...)" itulah berita yang disampaikan oleh seorang wartawan dari salah satu acara breaking news.

keluarga Kirkland yang mendengarnya pun langsung Syok karena ciri-ciri yang dimaksud adalah salah satu dari keluarga Kirkland. siapa lagi yang dimaksud kalu bukan Arthur Kirkland. mereka langsung pergi kerumah sakit sang ibu 'Alice Kirkland' dan sang ayah 'France Bonnefoy' beserta anak-anak mereka. termasuk kakak tertua 'Scott Kirkland'. mereka langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat dirawatnya Arthur.

sesampai mereka disana. mereka langsung bertemu dengan Alfred sang pacar Arthur. sang kakak mulai geram dan memukul wajah Alfred. Pukulan Kedua terhenti karena dicegah oleh sang ayah 'France'.

"gak ada gunanya kau memukul dia disini" ucap sang ayah.

-TeBeCer-

* * *

><p>An : Bawa Adem, Bawa Adem ... sengaja ... sengaja saya bikin tegang XD

saya minta saran, kritik, dan teman-temannya

**Danke~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

Sesampai mereka disana. mereka langsung bertemu dengan Alfred sang pacar Arthur. sang kakak mulai geram dan memukul wajah Alfred. Pukulan Kedua terhenti karena dicegah oleh sang ayah 'France'.

"gak ada gunanya kau memukul dia disini" ucap sang ayah.

.

.

.

**IGGY!** © **ErnaSuperCute**

**Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary** : Alfred sedang menunggu Arthur namun arthur tak kunjung datang. Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur?

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warning** : seperti kemarin. Silakan cari sendiri

**.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.**

.

.

.

Keluarga Kirkland beserta Alfred F. Jones. Menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

France sedang menenangkan Alice yang menangis dari tadi, karena dia mengkhawatirkan Arthur. Sedangkan Scott sedang mangancam Alfred.

"Jika, adikku meninggal. Kau akan ku bunuh!" Ancam Scott. Alfred hanya dapat berpikir ulang semua. Kalau dia yang menjemput Arthur dirumahnya pasti kecelakaan ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Pacar macam apa kau ini yang tak dapat menjaga adikku?!" Cela Scott. "Harusnya aku tak akan mengijinkan Arthur menjadi pacarmu!"

France sibuk menenangkan Alice. Scott sibuk mengancam Alfred. Sedangkan Alfred hanya dapat melamun, "Kalau aku menjemput Arthur pasti kecelakaan ini tak akan terjadi" ucap Alfred dalam hati.

"Siapa yang menabrak Arthie?!" Tanya Alfred dalam hati. "Siapapun itu. Dia tidak akan ku maafkan!" Seru janji Alfred dalam hati. "Siapa yang membawa Arthie kesini?" Tanya Alfred dalam hati. "Siapapun itu. Aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya."

Dokter pun keluar dan memanggil Keluarga Kirkland.

"Keluarga Kirkland," panggil sang dokter.

Keluarga Kirkland pun berdiri dari kursi yang ada diruang tunggu dan berjalan menuju hadapan sang dokter. "Ya, Kami keluarga Kirkland," jawab France sebagai kepala keluarga. "Saya ayahnya," sambung France dengan nada khawatir. Dia mengkhawatirkan bila anak kesayangannya (Arthur) nyawanya tak dapat tertolong lagi.

"Ba-Bagaimana dengan keadaan anak saya, dokter?" Tanya Alice dengan nada khawatir (tentunya) bahkan sudah ada bekas air mata dipipinya.

* * *

><p>STOP! ... kita ke bagian disaat kecelakaan terjadi. Bagian ini di Pause dulu ya~<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur berjalan dengan terburu-buru karena dia tahu Alfred telah menunggunya. Mungkin sudah lama. Sudah setengah jam dia terlambat. Pasti Alfred akan marah-marah.<p>

Arthur mempercepat langkahnya. Dia menyebrangi jalan raya disaat lampu lalu lintas sedang merah. Sampai di tengah jalan raya. Tali sepatunya lepas dari simpulnya. Jika tak dibenarkan dengan segera, dia akan tersandung karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Akhirnya dia membenarkan tali sepatunya.

Sebelum selesai membenarkan tali sepatunya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang cepat.

Mobil tersebut sudah membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Namun, Arthur tidak memikirkannya dia pikir lampunya masih merah yang berarti mobil itu tidak sabar menunggu lampu hijau.

Namun, apa yang dia pikirkan salah. Lampu sudah hijau. Namun dia tidak mengira bahwa lampu sudah hijau. Mobil itu mengerem dengan mendadak. Tapi tetap saja menabrak Arthur.

-**Brak!**

Sehingga membuat Arthur terlempar kesisi jalan, membuat kepalanya membentur trotoar. Mobil itu berhenti ke sisi kiri jalan.

Pemilik mobil itu bersama pacarnya keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Vee~ apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya sang pacar pemilik mobil itu setelah melihat orang yang ditabrak pacarnya.

Arthur kondisinya, darah mengotori bajunya, kepalanya membentur trotoar sehingga darah mangalir keluar dari luka yang terbuka.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, Feli" jawab si pemilik mobil itu sekaligus pacar si pemilik nama Feliciano tersebut.

Kemudian sipemilik mobil menggendong Arthur dan membawanya kedalam mobilnya. Dan segera membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit terdekat. si Pengendara mobil itu menyerahkan Arthur kepada Suster rumah sakit itu untuk dirawat. Dan segera si pengendara mobil itu pergi setelah membayar semua adminitrasi rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>ITALY! PLAY LAGI! SAMBUNG CERITANYA ! (Italy : OK. Na-chan).<p>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaan anakadik saya, dokter?!" Ucap mereka bertiga. Dengan nada khawatir. Alfred masih melamun di tempat.

"Saudara Arthur, dia mengalami kekurangan banyak darah ... golongan darahnya AB ... dirumah sakit ini golongan darah AB sedang habis ... dari pihak keluarga dimohon untuk mendonorkan darahnya" jelas dokter bersurai pirang dengan gaya rambut bob itu.

France, Alice, dan Scott hanya bisa terdiam. France golongan darahnya A. Alice golongan darahnya B. sedangkan Scott golongan darahnya A mengikuti golongan darah sang ayah.

"Dokter, dari kami semua tidak ada yang bergolongan darah AB" kata Alice. "Lalu, siapa yang memiliki golongan darah AB?" Tanya Alice.

Mendengar golongan darah AB. Alfred langsung berdiri.

"Golongan darah saya AB. Karena saya seorang HERO! saya akan mendonorkan darah saya demi Arthur" ucap Alfred.

"Jadi, kau yang akan mendonorkan darahmu?" Tanya dokter dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Alfred mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah kau ikut aku!" Perintah dokter bernama Vash Zwingli.

Alfred membuntuti dokter Vash keruang UGD.

Proses pendonoran darah pun berjalan sukses. Arthur tinggal dipindahkan ke ruang Rawat Inap saja. Sampai dia dapat melewati masa kritisnya.

Saat France ingin membayar adminitrasi. Entah siapa yang sudah membayar adminitrasi rumah sakit, sampai rawat inap pun sudah dibayar.

"Suster, saya ingin membayar adminitrasinya" ucap France.

"Atas nama siapa?" Tanya sang Suster.

"Atas nama Arthur Kirkland" jawab France.

Sang Suster pun melihat buku adminitrasi.

"Seluruh adminitrasi atas nama Arthur Kirkland sudah dibayar, pak" kata Suster.

"Hah?! Siapa yang telah membayarnya?" Tanya France.

"Saya tak dapat memberitahukannya, pak" jawab si suster.

"Kanapa?" Tanya France.

"Orang tersebut ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan" jawab si suster.

"Beritahu saya inisialnya saja, sus!" Perintah France.

Si suster menghela napas. "Sebenarnya saya tak ingin memberitahu bapak. Tapi, karna bapak memaksa. Saya akan beritahu inisialnya saja," si suster menghela napas panjang. "Inisialnya L.B ,pak"

'Jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang berinisial L.B aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya' janji diucapkan France dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, suster. Atas informasinya" ucap terima kasih France kepada sang suster.

Di lain tempat. Dirumah sipemilik mobil tersebut.

"Vee~ kapan kita akan menjenguk dia?" Tanya sang pacar.

"Besok kita akan menjenguknya" jawab orang yang menabrak Arthur.

**T**e**B**e**C**er...

* * *

><p>An : hahahahahaha... aneh... Bodo amatlah yang penting saya lanjutin.

Aku ada tebak-tebakkan sedikit.

Tebak-tebakkannya. Siapa nama orang yg menabrak Arthur? Apakah Alfred akan memaafkan orang yang telah menabrak Arthur? Yang jawabannya benar akan ku do'a kan semoga panjang umurnya dan sehat selalu.

Gue balas review dulu XD

Ramagrochowska : susah banget sih tuh nama :'( ... hahahaha... Fic itu emang yang ada di Grup BBM. Thank's for Review :D

Mau tau grup apa? ... Fujoshi grup XD

Cukup sekian

Terima kasih... tunggu chapter berikutnya ya~


End file.
